nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Sylvania Local Council Elections
So now the elections are for all areas? Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) No, I've written on the page that elections are only taking place in the Train Village area. However if it is successful I'll do Charleston and if that goes well I'll take it as a sign and go for the rest. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Gotchu. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey do we put where our Character is from or User. I'm guessing user because it'd be a bit too easy to just say your from Train Village. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:26, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Only ten seats up for grabs right? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Vote Labour! It's a clear choice for the Party that stands by the people, workers, and disenfranchised. We will work cooperatively! Vote Labour! Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:11, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Moving this page Can't we move this page to its own page, instead of leaving it on an user page? Cadaro (talk) 13:55, May 30, 2013 (UTC) It will be if the test elections go well. :) Also you need to change your votes, you can only vote for a party once, on top of that where is your residence in Sylvania? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Here. Has been there for four years. Cadaro (talk) 14:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:03, May 30, 2013 (UTC) We could later create an article about those elections. Wabba The I (talk) 14:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think that's a great idea. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:03, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Votes Let me get this straight.. I've got a house in Sylvania, so I may vote twice (Minor-Support)? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yes! :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:27, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Council! Elections are nearly over, looking forward to making some progress in TV (assuming I get a seat) so does anyone else have any ideas about what we can do for Train Village? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Well you can go have a look at my advert here, it tells you both what a council can do in a nutshell and what Thomas Kameron plans to put on the plate as targets. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Voting today Charelston elections were to begin today :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:42, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :I know, announce it good sir! ANNOUNCE! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:09, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Vote Labour in Charleston Vote Labour in Charleston for more devolution, better education and support for local businesses. Labour candidate, Jane Moss, has lived in Charleston all her life and has worked tirelessly to improve education in her community. She knows what issues are important to the people of Charleston and will work to solve them. Since Vivaporius hasn't lived in Sylvania for two months (only a month and a half, I think), wouldn't he only be able to give a support vote? 77topaz (talk) 20:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, every citizen gets a support but you have to have lived in Sylvania for 2 months to have a minor vote Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 20:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) WOW Great Job to everyone :D A good tie in Charleston! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Process So, how are these elections going to work? How many regions can a user submit lists for? And what does "you may vote only once for a party" mean - does that count per region or across the state as a whole? 77topaz (talk) 20:17, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :Kun said on chat that we can submit lists in as many regions as we like. As for voting, I think that rule applies per region Frijoles333 TALK 20:19, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Frijoles has it. Any amount of regions and voting is per region. KunarianTALK 22:47, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::So if I gave a vote to a Party A candidate in Region A, I couldn't give a vote to another Party A candidate in Region A, but I *could* vote for a Party A candidate in Region B? 77topaz (talk) 00:12, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::It's a party list system tho', so I assume only one candidacy per region per party can be submitted. --Semyon 00:34, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::I see. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:37, June 2, 2015 (UTC) @Topaz: Yes. You have the just of it. KunarianTALK 02:10, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I endorse Simon van der Waal. He's the candidate who can draw us all together. :o --Semyon 11:03, June 2, 2015 (UTC) @Semyon: Thank you! :) @TM and Marcus: There are now two CPL.nm lists in the Bay, Headlands and Plains Regions. :o Shouldn't there be only one list per party per region? 77topaz (talk) 01:50, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Also, @Frijoles: I think the "residence" is supposed to be where your main character lives, not the character that's running, so you should fix those. 77topaz (talk) 01:52, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Why ain't there CPL.nm in the Highlands? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:48, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Wait didn't RMP only get two votes...how did they get more seats? Miroslav Znalic 04:04, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :minor error. KunarianTALK 09:20, June 15, 2015 (UTC)